


Choices Have Side Effects

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Lives, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: After Hogwarts, after the final battle.Severus goes on holiday, to Romania. Severus finds someone he thought was dead.





	1. Chapter 1

Severus really couldn't believe he was finally here, in Romania. He had dreaming of doing this or years. He had wanted to do it when he was done with his apprenticeship, but the war had stopped that dream. 

Dumbledore had tried to stop him from going, giving him all kinds of weird potions he needed to be made, even some assignments. He informed the Headmaster after almost fifteen years without a proper holiday, he was taking one. He wasn't delaying it any longer. 

Severus had arrived three days ago. So far he visited the local potion shops, taken a tour of Dracula's castle, visited the interesting market stalls on the muggle and magical sides and now picking some Nightblood Blooms. He wanted to see if he could improve on some of blood and healing potions using it. He was actually hoping to create a healing potion that also provides a blood replenisher, something that many had tried to combine for decades.

"You know you picked a very bad spot to gather ingredients in." A voice from behind him sounded in the stillness of the night.

Severus froze, he looked up, he was surrounded by vampires. "I meant no offense." He didn't think vampires were in the area. No one mentioned them.

"Dinner is served." A chuckle from the other vampires made his blood run cold.

"No! He is mine!" A voice Snape recognized, a voice that belonged to someone he thought dead. A voice that Dumbledore had told him died five years ago in the Battle of Hogwarts. His hand went to his throat. The only reason he was alive was because of the voice he now recognized. 

"Potter?" Severus wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't want to be responsible for getting the Brat-Who-Lived becoming vampire chow. He didn't need to try and figure out how to get both of them away from the group of vampires. 

"Be quiet." Potter ordered stepping through the circle of vampires. "I claim him as mine." The vampires shifted their stance. Some relaxed, others tensed up. 

"NO! I don't want anything to do with you." What was going on? Why would vampires listen to Potter? A human wizard. He hoped he could pull this off. 

Potter turned, fangs extended, eyes filled with blackness. "Then you will be their dinner. Make your choice."

Snape was shocked. Potter was a vampire. He looked around, he could see the vampires were waiting for his decision. He was trying to process that Potter was a vampire. Only one way out of this mess. "Yours."

"He's dinner, I found him first." A vampire standing directly in front of Potter declared. He couldn't see the features clearly, but the vampire was big. Potter had also grown, his shoulders were a lot broader, he was now taller. Potter had a few inches over himself. 

"He's mine." The growl came out of Potter. Severus could see long claws coming out of where Potter's hands should be. He didn't need to see Potter's face to know there would be ridges over the eyes, as well as fangs extended out of his mouth.

"Children, children, we shouldn't fight over one human, there are plenty." A voice from behind Severus spoke. Severus didn't turn to see who it was.

"Stuff it, Preacher. I saw him first, he is dinner. I declared it, so it's so."

"He's agreed to be mine, I claim him as mine, back off Demetrius, or I will kill you here and now." Potter's voice held that steely determination that allowed the boy to keep Severus alive and kill Voldemort.

"I would like to see you try. Your nothing but a coward." Demetrius laughed. "I'll tell you what, you win, he's yours, I win, he's our dinner."

You could almost hear the purr of satisfaction as Potter answered. "Deal." Before Severus could process what happened, Potter was holding Demetrius' head as his body hit the ground. "Anyone else?"

"He's yours." The vampires faded into the night.

Potter threw the head on the ground and it rolled a bit away. "Come on, let's get you safe before someone else decides you are dinner."

Severus went to speak, but Potter turned and glared at him. He didn't comment as they walked. 

______________________________________________________

Severus saw a castle, he hadn't realized was nearby, come into view. Severus followed Potter through a maze of halls, up and down several flights of stairs, to a set of huge, heavy set of engraved oak doors. The doors opened as Potter approached. Potter stopped. 

"Hand." 

Severus held out his hand, he knew Potter was taking some of his blood to allow him entrance through the wards. 

"It will allow you to enter my chambers, the common areas, and the Castle but you won't be able to leave the wards." Potter used one of his fangs to draw Severus' blood. "My saliva will grant you unfettered access to my common rooms and my bedroom." 

"Potter, I'm not sleeping in y-"

"You are now mine. You have no say." Potter had Severus held up against the left door. Potter's eyes were solid black, the fangs were out. "You obey or you die. There aren't any second chances here until I mark you. Once I mark you, you won't be classified as a free meal."

Severus was let down. He had a thousand questions he wanted to ask, but his finger was bitten. He felt the magic of the wards accept him. Potter released his hand and entered the huge chamber. Severus was impressed. 

He saw numerous bookcases filled with well-used books, along two of the far walls. There were two fireplaces on each end of the room. There were large pieces of comfortable looking furniture spread around the room. There were several large area rugs. There were tables with stacks of books and parchment on them. 

Potter headed to the far right, there was a smaller version of the oak doors. "This is the kitchen. Call Kreacher or Dobby, they will bring you what you wish to eat or what you require." Potter pointed to a second door. "That is my potion lab, stay out of it. I will arrange for you to have one, but it has to be after you're marked. Right now, you are basically a pet, so don't go anywhere without me. Someone will kill you." 

"So just mark me." Severus wasn't about to let anyone treat him like a pet. 

"I don't have time. I need to leave. I was already leaving when I spotted you. I will be gone a week, at least. Stay safe in here. If you need anything, do not leave, have Kreacher or Dobby get it." Potter looked at the old grandfather clock in the corner, that Severus missed. 

Severus went to reply but Potter was already gone and Kreacher was in front of him. "You hurt him, we hurt you." The elf disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus started looking around the room. He actually thought the room was something he would be comfortable in. He would never admit that to Potter, but Potter actually had good taste. He went into the kitchen area. It was very modern, which surprised him. Most wizards didn't use muggle inventions, but Severus liked them. He loved his freezer at home. He also loved his modern double oven. The kitchen even had a microwave. He opened the fridge and found fruit, some veggies, and some juice.

Severus went back into the main chamber. He headed to the bookcases. He was impressed by the books he could clearly see Potter was using. He glanced at the tables and could see the parchment. He decided to see what Potter was doing. He would recognize that chicken scratch anywhere. The writing was in Romanian, so Severus couldn't read what Potter was researching. 

He began to look through the bookcases to see if he could find anything on vampires, marks, or even basic things besides how to kill them. He found basic history books, some of the books were in languages he didn't recognize. Potter had the books broken down by topic. 

Severus pulled down a bunch of books and began reading. He started reading. He was woken up by Dobby popping into the Chambers. "Snapey should sleep in bed." 

"I'm fine. I just need a shower and some clean clothes." 

"Dobby get." Dobby popped out. 

Severus stood up, stretched and headed to the kitchen. He found coffee and tea waiting for him. He picked up the fresh mug of coffee. A few seconds later, eggs, bacon, beans, and toast appeared on the two-person table against the wall. 

Dobby appeared as he was almost done. "Clothes in bathroom." Dobby pointed to the bedroom door. "Shower is in there." 

______________________________________________________

Severus stared at the clothing that Dobby had brought him. He certainly would call it clothing. It was just a kilt, nothing else. He tried calling the dingy elf but got no response. His original clothes disappeared as soon as he was undressed, leaving him nothing else to wear. 

He took his shower and went to look in the wardrobe. He wanted to curse Potter, everything was warded with parseltongue wards. Wait, Potter didn't even enter the bedroom. He bet it was the crazy house-elves. He had to just figure out which one. 

As he headed back to the main area, he noticed on the back of the bedroom door was a warm looking bathrobe. He reached for the robe only to have it disappear. Damn elves. He knew Dobby was crazy, and Kreacher was a Black elf. He should have known Potter would have crazy house-elves.

All week he had been stuck wearing kilts. He had tried to get the elves to give him something else to wear. Instead, they gave him smaller and smaller kilts. He stopped asking after the third day. 

_________________________________________________________

Severus wasn't finding anything about the marking but he was finding customs. He hadn't left the chambers in almost a week. There were too many things that could happen if he got caught by someone else. Since he wasn't marked and Potter wasn't around to protect him, he would be in grave danger. He knew there would be someone who wanted him to pay for the deceased vampire named Demetrius.

As he was unmarked, anyone could claim him as a pet, and keep him basically chained and treat him as a slave, a pet. He didn't want to think of what a friend of Demetrius would do to him or have done to him. 

Pets were trained to obey, not speak without permission, and weren't granted clothing. He read through all the different things vampires could do to a pet. There wasn't anything they couldn't do, including using them as blood bags. The notes stated that marked humans weren't pets. 

Well, that was something. However, nothing stated what marked humans were expected to do. What being marked even meant. What was even involved in being marked? Severus had been through all the different books he could read. 

_____________________________________________________________

Severus was bored. He had spent the weekend, he thought it was the weekend, learning about Potter. Potter wasn't what he was expecting. He knew that Potter had read the books in the room, but he wasn't expecting all the potion books nor the research journal he found. 

Potter was also like him, in that he kept everything clean, but didn't mind his books or research to be stacked in his working areas. There was nothing on the floors. Dobby and Kreacher kept the chamber very clean. 

He also realized that Potter had excellent taste in wines. He had a different type of wine with each meal, and the meals were wonderful. Dobby had informed him that Potter had selected the food that was served for meals. Neither Dobby or Kreacher would provide any information on Potter beyond praising Potter. 

The second week, Severus had asked for a calendar and received it, he was getting a bit worried. Potter said he would only be gone for a week at the most. Severus was also going to bit crazy just remaining in the chamber but he didn't want to take a chance at being caught outside of the room. He had tried to see if Dobby or Kreacher might be able to take him to get some air, but neither elf would. They reminded him of the dangers, saying they couldn't protect him. 

The third week, Severus had set up his own work areas. He had one for each of the potions he wanted to create. He had some exercise when he would crumble up his failures and aim for the bin. He wasn't about to admit he was getting worried about where Potter was or when he was returning. 

Severus was half asleep on the couch when he heard the chamber doors opened. Potter staggered into the chambers. Potter was bleeding, had a lot of bruises. He was staggering toward the bedroom. Severus was wide awake. "Potter, where have you been?"

Potter glanced at him, ignored him, and kept staggering toward the bedroom. He heard the door slam shut. He tried to enter the room but Dobby appeared in front of him. "No. Master is hurt." 

"I can help him." Severus also wanted answers but he didn't want a vampire who was going to need blood seeing him as dinner. 

Dobby disappeared and Kreacher appeared. "Master needs blood. He no need to kill you. We take care of him. After he sleep, you sleep next to him." Kreacher looked at Severus. "No, he won't want you dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus woke to an empty bed. He had gone to bed later than normal because he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Potter. He only stumbled to bed when Dobby woke him after he fell asleep in a chair. He sat up as he heard strange voices in the main area of the chamber. He stood up and saw the dreaded kilt still as his only clothing. He got dressed as he wanted answers. 

He opened the bedroom door and saw the main room had three older men, two about his age, along with two women who he wasn't sure exactly of their age. He could see Potter sitting in the middle of the room on the chair that Severus preferred. He was about to open his mouth when he was dragged into the kitchen. 

"They are having a meeting." A man with long blond hair, braided down his back. He was a bit shorter than Severus, about twenty-five. He reminded Severus of Draco but not as feminine as Draco was in his features.

"Have some coffee." A tall, thin man handed him a cup of coffee. The man was dark-haired, dark-skinned man. He reminded him of a thinner version of Kingsley with hair. 

"What is going on?" Severus looked at the other three people in his kitchen. Two looked like twins. They had brown hair, green eyes, and were shorter than average, and a bit stocky. The last one was a teenager. He had his hair dyed blue, that matched his blue eyes. He was on the thinner side like he needed to eat a meal or two. He was all arms and legs but Severus knew he would grow into his arms and legs. All of them were dressed in basic trousers, shirts, and shoes. The clothes were average muggle clothing.

"Come, sit. We will answer your questions if we can. I'm Mikka." The blond hair man introduced himself. "That is Paulo." He pointed to the dark-skinned man. "The twins are Hans and Frederick. The kid is Nikko." 

"I'm not a kid. Ignore the old fool." Nikko looked at the mess in the kitchen. "We will clean up our mess. Hans decided he had to try and cook." 

Severus finally noticed the mess. There was eggs, batter, burnt toast, and he thought, burnt bacon. He didn't want to know what was in the smoking pot in the sink. "More like failed." Severus started to clean up. "Did you manage to actually make anything worthy of eating?" 

The group looked sheepish. "Elder Roma ordered us food after the smoke cleared." Mikka pointed to the stack of dirty dishes on the table that the twins were blocking. 

"Indeed." 

"Sit, we are good at cleaning up. We might be able to answer any questions you might have. We know you aren't a pet, but you aren't marked." Paulo started to fill the sink with hot water to wash the dishes. 

Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to sit down at the table, but he didn't want to clean either. He also wanted his questions answered. "What do you know about the marking?" 

"Ah, the most difficult question." Frederick looked at Mikka. "You're the oldest, you explain it."

"True. However, it's not a straight answer." 

"I couldn't find anything in the books." Severus had spent three weeks searching through the books. 

"You won't." Paulo was cleaning the counters. 

"Marking varies based on a number of factors. The first factor is the lineage. The older the lineage, the more detailed in the marking. There are three major lineages. They link directly back to the first. The younger lineages are off-shoots of the first three, from the Ancients or Elders of those lines. Only Ancients or Elders can create a new line but only if their direct line is broken."

"There are over 60 of those off-shoots." Nikko put some toast and eggs in front of Severus. "Eat." 

"Yes, there are. The Second factor is the ranking of the lineage. Some lineages are higher based on strength of their line, the number in their line, and gifts combined with abilities." Mikka sat down opposite Severus. "Too many cooks in the kitchen." 

"Blood truly does matter." Severus knew pure-bloods believed that blood was important and clearly vampires did.

"It's more than blood. Each line has it own skills, abilities, even unique gifts that can only be passed on to those who match the line. Turning fails when an inexperienced or untrained vampire tries to turn someone and they don't genetically match the line the vampire is in." Paulo looked at him. "I have some books that explain it, it's like the muggles blood, some blood can be given to everyone, while some blood can only be given to someone who matches that blood." 

"I am aware of how muggle blood works. Wizards don't have that issue since they use a potion." Severus had been interested in that aspect of muggle science when he was studying potions. 

"Next comes the rankings inside of each lineage. In each lineage, there are Ancients, Elders, gifted vampires, magically vampires, and basic vampires. In each of the lineages, there are roles also, such as Rulers, Enforcers, Patriarchs or Matriarchs, Teachers, Assassins, Hunters, or even minor vampires. Now in each of the roles, there are also rankings."

"Now I know why I didn't find anything." Severus wondered how anyone could keep that straight. 

"Yes, now add to that complex mess, the fact that each lineage has their own markings, each ranking has it's own, and so do the different roles with their rankings also included." 

"What Mikka isn't mentioning is that how you are viewed by the one doing the marking also makes your status important." Paulo leaned against the counter. "Once you are marked, your ranking amongst us will also be determined."

"Do you know the ranking of Potter?" 

"We do, but we can't tell you. He's been gone for a few weeks. We know he didn't have time to mark you nor have you two had time to speak since he hasn't been around." Mikka smirked. "Trust me, you won't be endangered." 

Severus wasn't sure if that was good news or bad. They really couldn't hear the conversation happening in the other room. He knew he needed to speak to Potter. He was sure Potter wasn't a low ranking vampire. The boy had power when he attended Hogwarts. The power, he knew, didn't disappear when you became a vampire. He wasn't aware that vampires had such rankings and so many different levels. 

"What are you worried about?" Mikka was staring at Severus.

"The one Potter killed, Demetrius. How much danger am I in for that? Potter?" Severus knew Potter saved his life. He wasn't happy about him saving his life again, but he didn't want to be vampire chow. 

"You aren't. Demetrius agreed to the challenge and he lost. It happens." Hans smirked. "He also wasn't well-liked either." 

"True." They all agreed.

They heard steps coming towards the door. "Time to go." Paulo headed for the door as it opened. 

One of the women stood in the door. "It's time for us to go, Hans. Everyone is waiting." 

"Yes, Mistress." Hans wiggled his eyebrows at Severus as he headed out of the kitchen. 

Severus waited until he was sure everyone was gone before he left the kitchen. He wasn't sure what Potter expected, and he certainly didn't know what to expect. The past three weeks showed him that Potter wasn't like his father in that he wasn't a moron. He never got to thank him for saving his life. He would never admit it, but he had grown to respect the boy during the last two years of the war. He still hated James Potter and the Marauders. 

He stood up, made sure to put his plate and cup into the sink. He saw it disappear and realized Dobby or Kreacher were taking care of his dishes. He exited the kitchen. He saw Potter sitting in the same chair, his back to the kitchen. He walked around the chair and went to speak, but found Potter was slumped over, sleeping. 

"Figures." Severus sighed. He knew Potter had been severely hurt and for a vampire to be that hurt, Potter had to have endured a lot. He hoped it wasn't three weeks worth of torture. He knew Potter had been tortured, Voldemort had done it a few times to Potter. "Dobby." 

Dobby appeared in the room. "I told him. Master needs more sleep and blood." 

"Let's get him to bed." Severus wished he had his wand. He pulled Potter up and walked/dragged him into the bedroom. Dobby had the bed waiting for Potter. Severus got Potter into bed, and Dobby banished his clothes. Severus admitted Potter grew up very well. 

"You too." Dobby pointed to the bed. 

"I'm sure he can sleep alone." Severus wasn't about to take orders from an elf.

"He will recover better if you next to him." Dobby informed Severus. 

Severus didn't get to respond before he was naked. He looked for his kilt, but the elf clearly, wasn't going to give him that option. He thought about taking the bedsheet, but the elf was staring at him, with his arms crossed. "No sheet, you lay down." 

Kreacher appeared in the room. "We can tie him down." 

Severus got willingly into bed. He was pulled by Potter into Potter's arms. He found Potter's body warm, it wasn't cold like he expected. He tried to pull away but Dobby and Kreacher glared at him. He stopped moving. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was almost sure he didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus woke to an empty bed. He didn't hear anything. He got up and headed to the shower. The kilt was cleaned and folded for him, as he entered the bathroom. He rushed his shower. He didn't want to put off speaking to Potter. 

Severus exited the bedroom to find Potter leaning over a map, with a bunch of books opened, and parchment paper was spread out. Potter didn't look up but kept marking the map. Severus wanted to speak but decided he needed coffee first. He headed to the kitchen and found Dobby there. 

"Dinner on the table for you, coffee, too." Dobby popped away. 

Severus wasn't sure how exactly to proceed. He started eating as the thought about some things he wanted answers to. It was clear Dumbledore knew Potter was alive and hid the information. He thought about Potter's best friends. They had tried to stop him from going but not like Dumbledore. He wondered who else knew Potter was alive and a vampire. 

Severus finished his meal and exited the kitchen. Potter was still in the same spot, working, and appeared unaware of his presence. He knew, however, that Potter was very aware of his every move from the time he woke up. "Potter, we need to speak about what is occurring here."

"There is nothing going on. I'm working on finding a way to get you out of here. You can tell Dumbledore I'm not dead, well, ashes, yet." Potter didn't even look up. "You made your opinion clear."

"Potter, this isn't about you and your fragile ego. We need to speak about what is happening right now." Severus had hoped the brat had grown up but clearly, he didn't. He was still holding onto his old grudge. Severus thought they had moved past that, but obviously, they hadn't. 

"Nothing is happening. Dumbledore and his sleazy Order, including you, have nothing to fear from me. I won't be returning and informing everyone what really happened." Potter's eyes were blazing. "I don't want you here, if you want to remain, I'm sure once you walk out the door, someone will take you has their pet." 

"Potter, I believe we need to discuss this calmly, as I do not have any accurate information. Dumbledore tried to prevent me from coming here. I was informed, as was everyone else, that you died after fighting the Dark Lord." Severus didn't like the anger and hate he saw in Potter's eyes when he mentioned Dumbledore.

Potter gave him a skeptical look. "I got all of the letters. Everyone made their opinion very clear. I don't need you coming here or remaining. I'm not going after the old coot. He isn't getting control over my seats or vaults. Tell that money grubbing harlot, I wouldn't marry her if she was the last person on this planet." Potter shoved a map toward Severus. The face betrayed nothing, but the eyes, the rage died down but Severus could see the anger. "The next time I could possibly get you out of here is in a week. The moon won't be very bright that night. I will walk you through the first part of the trail before then but I can't take you to far since you aren't marked. It will still be difficult, but it should be possible. I will arrange for your travel to London." 

Severus was now confused. Yes, he wanted to leave, but he wanted answers. Nothing bothered me more than unanswered questions. "Potter, what letter? What money grubbing harlot? Seats?" He knew Dumbledore lost control over the Potter holdings but he had thought it was because there was a distant family member that was now in charge of the titles and vaults. 

Potter leaned back in his chair. "Dumbledore made sure to inform me how unwelcomed I have become in the magical world, I'm a killer. He is the reason I'm a vampire. My so-called friends informed me when I woke up in the Infirmary after the last battle, that everyone was out to kill me or throw me in Azkaban. They made a huge show of making sure they would help me get out of the country."

"Potter, everyone believes you died from your injuries. Ms. Weasley has been playing the grieving widow, despite never marrying you, while your two best friends have been cashing in on being your friend. Dumbledore uses your name to get anything passed. Now, what letters?" Severus knew this was why Dumbledore didn't want him to come to Romania. Dumbledore had some deep secrets that would be exposed if Harry Potter were to suddenly show up in England. Secrets that Severus knew would ruin the man, but only if they played it right. He wondered what else the old fool was hiding. Why was he hiding that Potter was alive?

Potter huffed. "Figures, Dumbledore lied to me from year one, why shouldn't I be surprised by this." 

Potter got up and went to his desk. Severus heard the hissing and saw a desk drawer opened. He watched Potter pull out a bunch of letters and scrolls. "What lies? You were a pampered prince, getting everything you wanted when you wanted it. Just like your father. Your relatives certainly spoiled you rotten."

Potter threw the letters at Severus. "You know for someone who claims to be smart, you are a dumbass. You never looked past the end of your nose to see the truth. You-" Potter stopped talking, clearly listening to something. 

Severus felt the breeze as Potter left. "You're an idiot." Severus saw some old woman standing next to him. She reminded him of an older version of Poppy. She had her gray hair hanging down her back. She wore a long black dress, with a white belt around her ample waist. She had some silver necklace and rings on. 

"Who are you?" Severus didn't want to deal with Potter in a mood. He had hoped the boy had grown up, but he was just dealing with James, Jr. 

"I'm Marta. Harry isn't in a mood, he got called to speak to Prince Radu and Prince Vlad concerning some coven business. I was outside the door when you called him a pampered prince. I don't know what you know of him but the pampered prince was never Harry."

Severus didn't comment as he thought about the years that Harry attending Hogwarts and how everyone catered to him. "I know him and his parents. He is and always has been a selfish brat." He remembered Sirius Black and James Potter in school. Potter's first day in his class showed him how much like his father the boy was. 

"So selfish that he died to save your race. So selfish that he is willing to help you escape, earning the wrath of the coven if he does, so you can get back to your world. So selfish that he almost died keeping you safe during the last three weeks. If anyone is selfish, it is you. All those lessons you gave him, yet never told him how to occlude his mind beyond "clear your mind" then you raped his mind. Never once did anyone give him the books, taught him how to meditate. He asked Dumbledore about books or help, he got told no one could know about his lessons. I won't even mention the memories of your unfair treatment during his first year. Honestly, asking him those questions when he never even heard of potion or magic until a month previously. You even yelled at him for taking notes, then yelled at everyone else for not taking notes." Marta held up her hand. "I taught him Occlumency. I saw the memories. Everything. Why he is still protecting you, I have no idea. He has never told me a bad thing about anyone in the United Kingdom despite what you have done to him. Dumbledore and his Order, they are destroying the magical world in the United Kingdom." Marta disappeared.

Severus was getting annoyed with that aspect of vampires. Severus thought about what was said. He knew he had acted cruelly because he was expected to. He also knew what Dumbledore informed everyone about Potter's life. Since he knew for a fact that Dumbledore lied to him about Potter being alive, he had known the man had lied in the past but always thought it was for the benefit of everyone and to win a war. He fanned the stack of letters, noticing the variety of writing styles, he stopped when he saw his own writing. He frowned. He never wrote to Potter. He had missed Potter's funeral because he had still been in St. Mungos recovering from Nagini's bite. A bite that should have killed him, but Potter had saved his life. He might have lived without Potter's help but he was so weak from the poison, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to even get his potion kit out of his robes.

He remembered Potter standing over him, putting pressure on his neck wound. He cried into the memory phial, but he also remembered Potter going through his potion kit when he told Weasley to hold the bandage. Weasley had fussed and so hadn't Granger, telling Potter they needed to leave before the Dark Lord returned. Potter had poured the cure he had made for Arthur down his throat. He had never known how Potter knew which potion to use, but he did. 

He opened the letter with his writing. 

Potter:

You utter waste of space. No one asked you to interfere with my life. You didn't think that as a Potion Master and spy I wouldn't have been able to save myself. No, instead you wasted time, getting others killed while you dallied in your pathic attempt at healing me. If you hadn't been dragged away when you were, I would have died from your feeble attempts. 

Don't bother returning to Hogwarts for your seventh year. No one wants a killer around. All those students are dead because of how incapable you were of even following orders. 

I will not permit you to attend my class, either. So there go your dreams of being an Auror, even if they would allow a killer to be one. You should be thanking the Headmaster for keeping you out of Azkaban.

Severus Snape

Severus knew he didn't write anything like this. Why some of the feelings were his at the time, it wasn't his style. He was also thankful that Potter saved his life. The style was more of Granger's, with a hint of Weasley's bitterness.

He sorted through the letters and realized Potter had given him every letter he had ever received from the Order. Severus opened them, put them in chronical order, Potter even saved the ones he got while attending Hogwarts, not just when he was sent to his relatives. He began to read them. 

Severus couldn't believe the letters. He read about the Weasleys sending food to Potter, the bars on the windows, how they rescued him. The yearly fake sympathy from them when they returned him to his relatives to be abused. He was going to kill an old man. He had wondered why his Vow of Protection didn't kill him, now he knew why. The magic never got to forge the bond, because it was broken as soon as he made it. 

_______________________________________________________________

Severus arranged the letter, writing out a timeline of the information he learned from the letters, from what he remembered of Potter's years at Hogwarts, and what he learned after Potter's death. He started going through his memories. He looked at his memories with his new insight and saw the glaring holes in Dumbledore's stories about Potter's life. 

All the times the staff commented on the boy's clothes, how skinny he was when he returned each year. Poppy's requests for nutritional potions increase while Potter attended. The biggest thing he saw clearer now was Potter being rejected when he did go to the staff. He saw Minerva comments after the events about how Potter had first come to her about the Stone and the Blood Quill. 

The memories showed a clearer pattern of Potter willing to get assistance from the staff but Weasley wanting to do the adventures, with Granger acting like she was being dragged on them, but Severus knew the girl was just as eager to do the adventures. 

Severus did wonder what he was missing from Potter's time at Hogwarts. Things that weren't in the letters, things that he wasn't aware of, things Dumbledore hid from him. He knew most of the Order believed Potter was dead. He now believed that besides Granger, Weasley and his sister, that their mother knew that Potter was still alive. 

He called Dobby, he taught Dobby the spell he had learned when he first started teaching to reveal true writing style of the letters. He had used it to find out who cheated on assignments. Dobby was very eager to assist in casting that spell. The letters from the Order members were all written by Granger, Dumbledore, the two youngest Weasleys and their mother. 

"Did you eat?" 

Potter's voice made him jump a bit. Potter sounded tired. Severus looked at the clock. He hadn't realized so much time had passed. "Potter, the letters, I can show you they were all written by Dumbledore, Granger, Weasley, his sister, and his mother." Severus pointed to the letters. "Potter, there are a lot of lies I was told as well as the rest of the wizarding world." He wasn't sure why he was telling Potter this. He had thought only of leaving, now he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

Potter picked up the letters. He started going through them. He recognized the writing of Dumbledore and his three former friends. He thought all of the letters were from people he had respected like Professor McGonagall, Poppy, Kingsley, and the other Order members. "What spell did you use? I thought I had used the correct spell to make sure they were valid." 

"They are valid, which is why that spell worked. The Validity spell just tells you if the letters have been tampered with. The one I used is considered dark. It's not, but Dumbledore made a lot of spells dark if he didn't like them." Severus hadn't been happy with how Dumbledore had increased the tension and house rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffindor. How much magic Dumbledore had banned. The rituals, the holidays. Dumbledore still ruled United Kingdom's magical world. 

"Figures." Potter put the letters down on the table. "Did you look at the map?" 

"No. I'm not leaving." Severus wasn't sure where that came from. He hadn't planned on saying that. He had planned on leaving. He wasn't going to return to Hogwarts. He was never going to allow Dumbledore to use him, again.

Potter arched a brow. "You do realize I can't keep protecting you? You need to leave, it will only be a matter of time before someone gets you while I'm out. There are a lot interested in teaching you to be their pet."

"Potter, I've failed you, numerous times. I owe you two life debts, not counting the one from your father, and I'm not sure how magic views your saving my life three weeks ago. I can't go back there knowing what I know. I can't keep living like that." Severus stood up and walked to the bookcases. "The last three weeks I have read your books. Do you know how much magic that Dumbledore had banned? How much has he refused to be allowed to be taught? Most of your books would be banned now. Every time someone tries to stop him, he mentions you and your family. How they died to protect our world from evil forces."

"You will have to be marked if you remain here. There won't be any going back. Do you know why Dobby and Kreacher made you sleep in my bed?" 

"You mean besides humiliating me?" Severus was going to find a way to make the two elves pay. He also knew why Potter didn't mention the life debts. While they existed, Potter had never demanded that Severus fill the one he owed Potter, Sr.

"No, your scent needed to be around me, so that I wouldn't wake up in the night and think you were a threat. I'm not your average vampire. Dumbledore had me turned by Prince Vlad. Yes, that Vlad. Dumbledore wanted to make sure I wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts or stop his plans for the magical world." 

Severus could hear the bitterness about what Dumbledore did, but also the respect Potter had for Prince Vlad. Severus returned to his seat. "So you were turned after the battle?" 

"Yes, Prince Vlad had no choice. Dumbledore had told Prince Vlad that he wanted to meet with him to work on vampire rights in the magical world now that Voldemort was gone. Dumbledore had promised that if the vampires stayed out of the war, they would have a place." 

"He would have never allowed that. He views vampires as lower than werewolves. The only reason he even allowed Lupin to attend was that he wanted to be seen as caring for werewolves." Severus had hated how Dumbledore allowed only Lupin to attend. Dumbledore had already informed Andromeda Tonks that her grandson wouldn't be welcomed at Hogwarts. The care for werewolves ended the day the war ended. 

"Yes, he used the wards of Hogwarts and starved Prince Vlad. He dragged me from the Infirmary and threw me into the room that he had left the Prince. Dumbledore released him only after he believed I was dead. I wasn't. We fled." Prince Vlad had carried his new childe out of Hogwarts before Dumbledore could do anything. Thankfully, he had a port-key for his own quarters.

"The room down beyond where my office was?" Severus had asked Dumbledore what happened in that room. He had felt the wards, he had seen some of the blood that he now knew belong to Potter.

"Yes." 

Severus started cursing, at Potter's questioning look. "When I returned to Hogwarts after my recovery, I did my usual scans of the dungeons. Dumbledore never admitted what happened down in the room. The elves wouldn't go in, so he had to clean it. Potter, I apologize for what I did at Hogwarts. I could give you a list of lies I was told, but I should have recognized the truth."

"Forgiven. I should have realized the truth well before the final battle. If you remain, I have to mark you." 

"I'm aware. What does it entail?" 

"I'm the only remaining childe of Prince Vlad. I'm an Ancient and a high ranking Assassin under the guise of a diplomatic envoy. Since I'm the childe of Prince Vlad, I rank higher due to my link to the original line." 

Severus now understood why Potter's chambers were so nice. "The details?" 

"I will need to speak to Prince Vlad. I told him I wasn't going to mark you since I am, we will need to figure out what exactly needs to be done to protect you. The mark won't be like the dark mark. It doesn't work that way either. It's a way for others to know you are protected."

"So I won't be a snack machine?" 

Potter smirked. "Contrary to popular belief, vampires only need a few ounces every month."

Severus noticed he didn't answer the snacking comment but he wasn't worried. The others he had met who were marked looked healthy, weren't abused and were able to speak their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was sitting across from Prince Vlad. He had shown Prince Vlad the letters that Severus showed were forged. He provided the memory of the conversation between Severus and Harry. "What do you think?" Harry's anger at Dumbledore and the Order was buried, but not forgotten. He wanted them all to pay, well, those that were guilty. He knew that Dumbledore pulled the wool over the eyes of all the sheep in the British Magical World. 

"I think he is sincere. He matches you. You knew that when you were turned. You felt the pull as I turned you." Prince Vlad was relaxing in his favorite chair. He had been in a meeting but when he saw his Childe, he dismissed the members in the meetings, to speak to his Childe. "Dumbledore has been interfering for a long time." 

Prince Vlad had been waiting for this day for a long time. He knew his Childe found his mate when his Childe had woken up and instead of being hungry, wanted to go and protect his mate. He also knew his Childe was strong. Stronger than he had expected, due to his own hunger. He was thankful he hadn't actually killed the boy when Dumbledore threw the boy into the room. 

When Dumbledore opened the day two days later, Prince Vlad was ready for Dumbledore. As soon as the door was opened a fraction of an inch, Prince Vlad slammed into the door. The door slammed Dumbledore into the wall behind the door. Prince Vlad picked up his new Childe and ran out of them, while Dumbledore was still trying to recover. 

"True. I will have to speak to Winky, she still is at Hogwarts, watching Dumbledore. I'm wondering why Dumbledore tried to prevent Severus from coming? I mean the chances of us meeting were very slim. It was only due to Demetrius being Demetrius that I found Severus." Harry wasn't expecting to go after the rogue group that night either. He had actually planned on leaving the next night. He only left early due to the fact that the rogue group had killed another muggle. 

Prince Vlad smiled at his Childe. "The deeds of Lady Magic and Fate never cease to amaze me." While he knew what Harry was saying was the truth, he knew it happened for a reason. Normally, when vampires were out hunting they didn't taunt or even speak to their food. Demetrius, however, was different. He liked to have others with him and turn their feeding into a hunt or game. 

Harry huffed. Harry would love to be in the room with Fate for just ten minutes. "Are you going to speak to Severus?" Harry knew that usually Prince Vlad spoke to all potential incoming members of the clan, whether it was for them to be pets, marked, or even vampires. Harry also recognized that Prince Vlad knew for Harry that there would never be anyone else. 

"I see no reason for me to do so. He is acceptable to me and Radu. He is a member of the family, so there is no screening. He will meet with us soon enough, I do not feel the need to make any threats against him if he hurts you." Prince Vlad smiled as he heard Harry laugh. Prince Vlad also knew that the two elves that his Childe had would make sure that Harry wouldn't be hurt. "We do need to decide on what to do about Dumbledore. He has been busy, making harsher and harsher laws while banning more magic." 

"I don't want to return to Britain. You know he will not rest until I and Severus are killed if I return." Harry really wanted Dumbledore dead, and a few other Order members but he knew he would be killed as soon as he set foot in any part of the magical world on his own.

"I do agree, which is why I want you to join the ICW envoy, under your status as a Diplomatic Envoy." Harry smirked. "If Dumbledore happens to die while you on working on the envoy, I do not believe many will express concern in the British Wizarding World as they would never believe their Savior would kill his mentor." Prince Vlad was also going to make sure Harry had plenty of back-up. 

"Me showing up alive will really put a kink in his plans." Harry knew Dumbledore would try to discredit who he was, but an Inheritance Test would show he was Harry Potter. People would demand answers and Dumbledore would try to get Harry back under his control by using his former friends. 

"Yes, it will. He will also have to explain why he lied. He will tell them you are a creature, but since you will have diplomatic immunity, he won't be able to do anything. However, that doesn't mean you can relax your guard." Harry gave him an raised eyebrow. "Yes, I'm aware of your penchant for not letting it down, it did save you on the last mission and the attack you had to endure when you returned."

Harry had been successful in his killing a group rogue vampires that were killing muggles in Spain and Portugal. He hadn't been aware that the rogue group had another group backing them up. Since he didn't have clearance to kill the backup group of vampires, he decided to take a very long route back home.

Harry had known he was being followed after he killed the rogue group of vampires, so he had bounced around different areas of the Spain, France, Italy, Turkey, before landing in Romania. Harry had been almost back to Romania when he was attacked by the backup group of the vampires he killed. He had fought and won his way out of the attack. He had been very severely hurt as they backup group had over twenty vampires and weren't happy that friends had been killed.

When he landed in Romania, he had been making his way slowly back to his clan. The Spanish vampires were waiting for him outside of Bucharest. He had to fight them and managed to use the last bit of magic to get back to his own clan. The next thing he clearly remembered was waking up with Severus sleeping next to him. "When do we need to leave?"

"You have plenty of time. It won't be until the end of the month. I will have the list of everyone in the envoy by the end of the week, and you will be able to vet them before you go. I don't think there will be an issue." 

"I don't expect there will be. I would want a complete list of who is in power in Britain. I believe we will need to form some alliances before we arrive." Harry wondered who was sitting on the Wizengamot. He wasn't even sure who was the Minister was. He actually hoped it was Granger or whatever her name was. He would enjoy removing her from the position. 

"I already have addressed that issue. The files will be in your quarters by the time you return there. We have been keeping track of the government in Britain. Even who is in Azkaban, what floor, and even their cell location. I believe you will also find their crimes included in the folders." Prince Vlad knew Harry would find more information in the folders, but he wanted it to be a surprise for him. 

"I will speak to Severus about the mark tonight, have a small ceremony tomorrow night, with just family." Harry wasn't about to make a show out of it. Neither Severus nor Harry would want the attention focused on them. Harry also didn't want his life made public. Dumbledore had done that enough for him to loathe it.

"Good, now go and speak to your Severus." Prince Vlad smiled as his Childe rose. 

"Good night, Father. I will speak to you tomorrow."

______________________________________________________________

Harry found Severus reading the folders he knew Prince Vlad had delivered to his quarters. "I see you are finding the information interesting." 

Severus jumped a bit at Harry's entrance. "I didn't hear you enter."

"I am not surprised, you seemed very engrossed in your reading." Harry sat down in his favorite chair. Severus appeared to have claimed the black wingback chair to his left. He knew Kreacher or Dobby had to have put it there for Severus. He had two black leather Chesterfields that faced each other on either side of his chair. The Chesterfields now formed an L shape. The one that had been to his left was opposite him now. 

"Yes, it seems very thorough information on what has been happening in and what has happened over the last thirty years." Severus knew he shouldn't have been surprised but he honestly was. "So, you talked to Prince Vlad?"

"Yes, and the mark is a bit different then I think you are expecting." Harry watched Severus close all the files he had opened. "As you are aware, I'm an assassin, but under the diplomatic corps." 

Severus could tell Harry was nervous about discussing his. "Harry, it has to be done, I have accepted it."

"The mark will not be able to be seen. It's done almost like a muggle tattoo. I will be using my blood as the ink. Vampires and other magical creatures will be able to smell that you belong to me." Harry laid the drawing down for Severus to review. "I was thinking on the back or shoulder."

Severus picked up the drawing. He could see the spear that Vlad the Impaler was famous for using. "What are the other symbols stand for? I know spear is the link to Vlad the Impaler." 

"Yes, the wings and armor with the helmet covering the face are to reflect my skills as an assassin. The wings reflect my standing as an Ancient in the line. The shield reflects that I'm being shielded by my role in the Diplomatic aspect of the line. It's also why the mark will be unseen."

Severus laid the drawing down. "It fits. The ceremony?" 

"Tomorrow night, but just family. Nothing big." Harry smiled at Severus' acceptance of the tattoo. "Let's start researching."


	6. Chapter 6

Severus wasn't surprised to find Potter missing from the bedroom. He knew Potter had to do some things before the ritual and most likely even had to speak to Prince Vlad. However, Severus was a bit surprised to find the five gentlemen from earlier in the week waiting for him in the main living area. 

"He is getting the ritual room ready." Mikka smiled. "We figured we would answer questions that the vampires couldn't answer. Questions you might not have thought of even asking." Mikka was sitting on the what Severus thought of has Harry's chair. "Actually, most of the vampires are off handling preparations for the rituals. Since each ritual is basically different, everyone but us humans assists in the preparation."

"We also came to lend moral support." Paulo was sitting on the chesterfield opposite of what he considered his chair with the twins, Hans and Frederick. While Nikko was sitting on the chesterfield opposite Harry's chair. "Figured you might have questions that you really couldn't get answered by a vampire."

"You won't be in attendance?" Severus wasn't exactly sure who was considered family in regards to Potter's position. Since Potter was technically an assassin, he wasn't sure who would be attending. He knew it would be small but from how casually Potter's position was being discussed he thought it was like a Hogwarts' secret. A secret that everyone knew.

"No, only Prince Vlad, Prince Radu, Prince Harry, and you. It's just family." Nikko shrugged. "Most will be in attendance for the small ceremony afterward."

"While we have discussed Prince Harry's position, it's still a secret only those in the top tier of the ruling class know. Many believe him to be a diplomat due to his fame from the wizarding world." Frederick reassured Severus. "We are the only ones, who are human, that are aware of his true position and it's under a protective vow. It's why we were here the other day and today. We figured you might want people around you that know the truth about Prince Harry."

"Indeed. Do I need to do anything special?" Severus made his way to his favorite seat and as he sat down, Kreacher appeared and put some tea in front of him. Things were starting to become clear for him. He wasn't even going to think about Harry Potter being called Prince Harry. 

"No, to be honest, we were all a bit surprised you agreed." Hans arched a brow at Severus as if daring him to disagree. They may not of known everything about Severus Snape but they did know how awful the wizarding world had treated Harry Potter. They had been there when Prince Vlad had returned with his newest Childe.

"I wasn't. However, some truths were revealed." Severus wasn't about to start sharing his secrets or his feelings. He was still wondering how Dumbledore was able to cover up everything. He knew Dumbledore was going to be working overtime to cover up his misdeeds when Potter returned to Britain. 

"Any concerns or questions we can answer?" Frederick nudged his twin brother to share the biscuits that either Dobby or Kreacher had put out for them. Hans passed the plate of biscuits to his brother. 

"I have some. I couldn't find what this marking did to me. I know I'm not being turned into a vampire." Severus was aware he was going to be claimed by Potter. He wasn't sure if it was a bond in the magical sense of the word. Was it like a marriage bond or something else? He wasn't going to change his mind either way.

"You won't be turned. It's more of a mating type of bond like you have in the magical world." Paulo reassured Severus. "It's not breakable." 

"You should be aware that there are some great benefits." Mikka smiled. "Really great benefits."

"There are? Potter didn't mention the benefits." Severus wasn't sure what they were talking about but from the smiles he was seeing the benefits must be incredible.

"How old do you think I am?" Nikko asked.

Severus, used to working with teens and dealing with young adults coming to Hogwarts to discuss career advice or even apprenticeships, knew Nikko wasn't over twenty-five. "Twenty-five." 

The others started laughing. "He was the youngest until you. He is actually 168." Hans pointed to Mikka. "349, Paulo is 299, he is going to have a huge 300 birthday party in a few months, we are 263."

Severus looked at them. "So I will stop aging?" He was sure how he felt about that. He had almost died so many times and actually thought he would have died from Nagini's venom. He had been surprised to wake up in the infirmary. 

"Not exactly, you will age but very slowly. Also, the ritual will heal any damage to your system, fix any incorrect breaks, and clear out impurities as you and Prince Harry do the ritual." 

Severus wasn't expecting that. He had wondered why they all looked so healthy, but he believed they were all just really young and used to the good life. He began to wonder what the ritual would do to him. 

"We also gain some of their skills, depending on your own skills and the strength of their skills. Prince Harry has a lot of skills." Hans grinned as they watched at Severus. "Do you know where the mark is going to be placed?" 

Severus wasn't expecting the change of subject but nodded his head. "On my shoulder."

"Excellent spot. Have you seen the design?" Frederick asked the question they all wanted the answer to.

Severus wasn't sure why he was talking to this group of men. He wasn't one for making friends and certainly not for sharing information. He never discussed things with Minerva or Filius. He never discussed anything private with Dumbledore, despite the man's always trying to pry into his life. He wondered, briefly, why his life always got so strange with Potter in it. "Yes. It was very interesting." Severus got up and went to one of the books he had been reading. He opened it up and pulled out the design. He handed it to Mikka. 

They were discussing their own marks when Marta appeared in the room. Severus wasn't the only one who jumped a bit. "Honestly, Marta, you need to wear bells." Paulo cleaned up the tea that spilled onto his shirt with a napkin. 

"We are almost ready. Severus, Dobby put the ritual robe in the washroom. You will need to shower with the special soap next to the robe. There will be soft slippers, use them instead of your own slippers or shoes." 

"Is there any type of chant or ritual I need to do?" Severus wasn't sure if vampires rituals were as complex as wizards.

"No, the soap has some healing properties that I'm sure as a potion master you will recognize. The ceremony will start in an hour." Marta disappeared. 

"She really needs bells as well as a warmer personality." Nikko rose from his chair. "Let's get Severus ready." 

"I believe I'm able to shower by myself." 

"We know, but you will need help with the robe and slippers. We won't peek." Hans laughed.

______________________________________________________________

Severus was thankful he had assistance in dressing. The robe was a mass of material and ties. It was designed to be worn by anyone who was going through the ritual but enabling whatever the selected spot to be exposed without removing the robe. The slippers were almost as complex as they were all soft silk strips of cloth that wrapped around his feet and ankles. He felt like a present.

"You'll be fine." Mikka reassured Severus as they stopped outside of the ritual chamber door. 

"We will see you at the party after." Hans and Frederick spoke at the same time, reminding Severus of the Weasley Twins. He thought out of all the people who were in the Order, at Hogwarts, or in the British Magical World, the twins were the ones that he believed would support Potter no matter what happened. 

The doors to the ritual room opened up. Two men were standing there. The group with him bowed their heads. He realized he was looking at Princes Vlad and Radu. He bowed his head. 

"Welcome, Severus Tobias Snape." Prince Vlad stepped aside to allow Severus to enter the room. 

"Come, my nephew is waiting for us." Prince Radu remained near the door. Once Severus was in the room, they closed the doors behind Severus. 

Severus saw Potter standing in the middle of the room, with a padded wooden table near him. There was a smaller table with tools on it, next to the padded table. The candles in iron sconces illuminated room almost as if the sun was streaming into the room. He could see the thick, big stones that created the room. Severus could see book were in nitches in each wall. 

"I will draw the marking on your shoulder. Once it's drawn, my childe will start the procedure of your claiming. As he uses the tapping sticks to use his blood to mark you." Prince Vlad held up a what appeared to be a dull-tipped stick until you looked closely at it. At the end was a very small needle. It was very short and thin. "You will feel a bit a sting. Give me your hand."

Severus held out his hand and Prince Vlad stuck his hand with the tapping stick. He felt a sting reminding him of when a cat kneads you. Potter was standing behind Prince Vlad. 

"Are you ready?" Prince Radu held a white sheet in his hand. 

"Yes, I am, your Royal Highness." Severus saw Potter cover his mouth.

"No need for that in here or in private. We are becoming family." Many didn't know who Prince Vlad was. After all, he had promoted his own death for years. They spent a lot of time in the muggle world and enjoyed it.

"I don't know, I like the title." Radu shrugged his shoulder. "Some respect is nice, especially from humans. They aren't just for breakfast any longer."

"True. How are you at digging holes? Angry mobs with pitchforks? How about creating good lies to cover missing people?"

Severus' eyes went a bit big. Prince Vlad and Radu started laughing. 

"He doesn't even know you two. Don't torment him. This is their idea of helping to make you relax." Potter shook his head. "They don't get to do play the type of vampires in Dracula." 

"Take away all of our fun, he is so formal." Prince Radu touched the table. "Let's get you comfortable." 

Severus was a bit confused. Potter appeared to understand his confusion. "Since we are family, behind closed doors we normally don't use titles. This was their attempt at making you feel at ease. They're really harmless."

"Now he makes it sound like we have had our fangs yanked." Radu rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus laid down on the cushioned table. He got comfortable. The table was warm and he wasn't sticking to the leather like he believed he should have. There was a pillow for him to rest his head on, with a hole in the middle so he could lay face down when it was time. Right now he was laying his head on his crossed arms and watching what was going on in the room.

He felt Prince Radu lay a light sheet over him. It reminded him of when he went to a spa and had a massage. Lucius and Narcissa had dragged him to the spa shortly after Draco was born. They had been celebrating their narrow escape from being thrown into Azkaban. He had spent the whole weekend relaxing. That was the last time he could ever remember really honestly relaxed for more than an hour or so.

Potter was standing with Prince Vlad. He could see numerous wooden needles laid out on a white cloth over a tray on a wooden pedestal. There was a large jar of blood, and a large white towel folded on the tray. Prince Vlad was muttering over the tray of items. Severus couldn't hear what he was saying.

Potter must have seen him watching. "He is casting the spell so that you will heal quickly. He is casting it on the tools." Severus wasn't used to seeing this version of Potter still. A confident, strong, and capable wizard vampire. Was he still a wizard? Was there a classification like a half-blood vampire? 

"He will draw the design. Harry said left shoulder blade." Prince Radu began to untie some of the straps bringing Severus out of his musings. "I'm going to clean your shoulder with a sterilization potion."

Severus looked at Prince Radu. "I would love a copy of the potion." He was going to see what else they might have that he could research or even adapt to the wizarding world. He loved to research and create potions. There were a lot of potions that Dumbledore or Voldemort didn't know he created. 

Potter started laughing. "I won that bet. I told you he would ask." Potter walked over to Severus holding the drawing. Potter laid it down on the shoulder. Severus felt the paper slide around a bit on his shoulder. "I think it will look good here." 

"I agree. It will also be private which I know the two of you love." Prince Radu retrieved some tape from the tray as Prince Vlad was still chanting. "He does each needle separately. Harry's blood has already been purified." He taped the drawing to Severus' shoulder. "The wooden needles were crafted for this ceremony and you can keep them. We don't reuse them." He leaned down close. "They remind me of the stakes Vlad used to impale people on." 

Prince Vlad faced them, giving his brother a look that said now wasn't the time to joke. "No one will speak as I draw and Harry does the tattooing. He won't speak until he is about to be finished. I will start drawing on you now." Prince Vlad moved to stand next to Severus on the west facing rune while Harry went to the north and Prince Radu went to the south. 

Severus felt Prince Vlad begin. Severus didn't realize he had dosed a bit until he felt the first light tap from the wooden needle. He felt Potter place a hand on the middle of his back. He nodded his consent. Potter continued started the ritual as Prince Vlad and Radu softly hummed the wedding march. Harry arched a brow and them. They smirked as Harry begin. Severus felt the tiny pin like pricks start. Severus knew it was almost over when he heard Potter speak the vow he had been shown yesterday. 

"Now we are bound one to the other  
With a tie not easy to break.  
Take the time of binding  
Before the final dots are made  
We will learn what we need to know -  
We will grow in wisdom and love.  
That our bonding will be strong  
That our love will last  
In this life and beyond. 

I take you my heart  
At the rising of the moon  
And the setting of the stars.  
To love and to honour  
Through all that may come.  
Through all our lives together  
In all our lives,  
May we be reborn  
That we may meet and know  
And love again,  
And remember."

Potter muttered something in a language Severus didn't understand. "It's the sealing words. While the main part can be done in any language, the sealing must be done in Ancient Romanian." Prince Vlad explained. 

Potter caressed the tattoo. "It's done." Potter tied the straps on the back. "Stay still for a few minutes as your body is going to start the process of healing you. You will feel some changes and maybe some pain."

Severus had forgotten about that aspect of the ritual. He didn't feel anything but after several minutes he started to feel light pain. He had experienced a lot worse. He didn't lose it until it got to his throat. It felt like the scars were on fire. He heard screaming and realized the voice was his own. He lost consciousness. 

_______________________________________________

Severus woke in bed. Potter was sitting by the chair that was usual at the desk by the window. Potter handed him a mirror. Severus looked at himself. He was surprised. He knew he wasn't handsome but now he wasn't ugly any longer. His nose was fixed, the scars were gone, his skin wasn't so yellowish, his teeth were white and straight, his hair was full, wavy, and clean.

"You look like a younger, more handsome version of yourself. Dumbledore will think you had a twin or a cousin." Potter laughed. "I can't wait to see his face when he sees us." 

Severus looked at himself in the mirror, again. He wasn't vain but he knew his body was in good shape thankfully it never matched his looks. However, now his looks and body matched. The little scars were even gone. He touched the spot behind his ear. A spot that had been burned during a potion accident. The spot was gone, in its place was smooth feeling skin. His eyes even looked a deeper, clearer color of deep dark brown. He started at his neck. It was smooth. He put his hand up and touched the area where Nagini had bitten. He met nothing but smooth skin. He ran his hand up and down his neck. 

"Surprised?" 

"Yes. I was told everything would be fixed but I wasn't expecting this. I was told Nagini's venom had done so much damage that my scars would never be eliminated." Severus kept turning head looking at his new face. He never thought he would look so young either. He looked about twenty-five. He was going to have to see what ritual they used. 

"No, you can't research the ritual. I can tell you it's not the ritual. It's the blood." Potter removed the mirror from Severus' hand. "We leave in an hour. You slept longer than we thought. It must be the damage from Voldemort. Vlad compared it to how long I slept."

"Voldemort was a curse first, second, third, and fourth time before asking a question. Your reward for answering it was a curse." Severus had kept a steady supply of potions to ease the side effects of any curse the Dark Lord used. He usually took them hours afterward due to the Dark Lord's meetings and the delays by Dumbledore. "I don't have anything to wear for presentation when we arrive."

"We aren't meeting anyone until tomorrow night. The only ones who will be at the reception of our arrival tonight will be the delegates and their assistants. Tomorrow night at the opening ceremony we will be in attendance but not presented. We are listed as observers and advisers." Potter pointed to the end of the bed. "Dobby and Kreacher have been having fun buying things you need."

Severus couldn't believe he missed the massive stack of trunks at the end of the bed. He knew they would be shrinking them down. He groaned as he realized as the mate of Prince Harry Potter he would be expected to dress like Lucius. He hoped Dobby didn't buy his clothes, he had seen how that elf dressed. 

"Don't worry, Dobby didn't pick anything out. Kreacher took care of that aspect. Dobby did the general stuff. They are opening Black Castle. We won't be staying there unless we want to remain. I figured you might like the option of remaining here or there." 

Severus frowned a bit. He knew Potter only had the two princes for his family. "I don't mind being here. I like the quarters but would like my own potion lab."

"Vlad is having one installed while we are away It will be next to mine. He is using the empty room next door. He and Radu were already pouring over potion equipment catalogs when I left them in the living area." Potter snorted. "I think their labs are going to be getting some new equipment. I'm thankful we won't be around to be test subjects on their creating."

Severus had been watching Potter for the last week. Potter had become very good at hiding his feelings. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask about everything but knew now wasn't the time. They would have time once they arrived in England. "I'll go shower. Potter-"

"Harry, technically you are Prince Severus Potter. We will talk after we get to England. We will have the whole night to ourselves." 

Severus got out of bed. "Harry, whatever happens, know that I will support you." 

"Thank you, Severus, that means a lot." Potter looked at the clock on the far wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus was a bit nervous about the first meeting. Yes, he knew it wasn't the official meeting. It was just the people they were working with until Harry did whatever his assignment was. They used a port-key to the magical train station. They weren't taking a train but picking up the international port-key the group would be using to go to Great Britain. They were in the waiting lounge for VIP members. The lounge was simple. It has numerous grey bland comfortable chairs, with fake wooden tables between the group of two chairs. There were several round tables with six chairs around them. There was a long buffet table that had fresh fruit, coffee, and other food for people to munch on. He has a cup of tea. It wasn't the best tea but it wasn't the worst.

"It will be fine, Severus." Harry saw Severus' curious look. "I feel your nerves over the link. You haven't learned how to shield me yet, I bought the book. It's also not everything, just like the more extreme aspect of your emotions. You have excellent shields for a human." 

Severus inhaled deeply, counted to ten, exhaled, he repeated it a few times until he felt more like himself. He was aware that he needed to work on creating new stronger shields. Vampires were famous for being able to get through the strongest of shields. "I hope you bought more books about the vampire culture."

"I did. Most of the formal stuff has the same rules as the magical society. Bonus points for us are that we have the highest ranking." Harry smirked. He knew Severus would enjoy being higher in rank than Malfoy. "I kept all my family titles as well as gaining the title of Prince from Vlad. I know Dumbledore isn't going to be happy with my return and I can't wait to see his face. My traitorous friends too." 

"We do need to discuss that issue." Severus wasn't sure how Harry was going to react to his news about his friends. 

"We can discuss when we get to our rooms. I want to be prepared for when they greet us tomorrow night. It will be interesting since we won't be announced." Harry was looking forward to them wondering about what rank or even why he was going to be present. He was willing to be that Granger and Weasley would think he was a minion and that Ginny would try to hit on him. 

"The link works both ways." Severus arched a brow at Harry's amusement.

"I know. I wanted to feel what I felt as well as see what I believed might happen." 

Severus was thankful he wasn't Dumbledore or Harry's former friends. "Rita Skeeter is still a reporter. I do believe Ms. Granger and she still has issues." 

Harry laughed. "I'm sure Ms. Skeeter and I will renew our acquaintance." Harry planned on using the little bug to help him destroy Dumbledore. Not that is sudden reappearance wouldn't do make things difficult for Dumbledore to explain. 

_________________________________________________

Kreacher appeared in their bedroom to begin unpacking. Harry changed his mind at the last minute and decided to have them stay in Black Castle. He felt it would be better protection since the Castle had the ancient Black family wards already in place. Kreacher was thrilled with the news and wiped all the other house-elves into a frenzy of getting the rest of the house suitable for their masters. 

The room had a huge kingsize French Sleigh Bed. There were blackout drapes around the bed and on the windows. The drapes were black with the family crest on them. The bedding was all white with tiny embroidered crests on the trim. The wooden floor had a white rug in the center. There was a sitting area by the bay window. Two recliners and a table. There were two wardrobes. Kreacher was putting Severus' clothes into one. "Master Harry wants you to make a list of what you need or want. Dobby or I will get it."

"Thank you, Kreacher, but I believe you covered everything. If you discover I am missing something, please just get it for me." 

"Kreacher will. Dobby too." Kreacher was a very different elf then when he worked for Sirius. The elf had pride now and would do anything to protect Harry. "Master Harry says when you ready he will be in the drawing room."

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Severus wasn't looking to this conversation. He didn't want to tell Harry what his former friends were doing, what they did, and most likely planned on doing under Dumbledore's guidance. 

___________________________________________

Harry poured Severus some wine. "I had Kreacher bring up a bottle. The famous Black cellars." Harry held out the bottle for Severus to read the label.

"Elf wine. I had heard they had some but I wasn't sure if it was just rumored. The Mutt wasn't known for his taste in wine." 

"He wasn't known for much." Harry could finally admit to himself he was very angry at his godfather for following Dumbledore's advice. If the man had cleared his name and allowed Harry to live with him, perhaps so much of his fifth year wouldn't have happened. The Dementors wouldn't have attacked, Sirius would have recognized the signs of a vision versus a nightmare. Sirius would have made sure Harry learned how to protect his mind the summer before. Dumbledore wanted him isolated from Sirius. 

Severus sat down on the chair closest to the fireplace. He knew Harry didn't need to keep warm, the fire was just for him. Severus looked around the room. It reminded him of a Victorian Era sitting room. The heavy drapes and furniture. The drapes were black but the furniture was crush soft green velvet with cherry wood tables. "I am not sure where you want to begin." He was going to see if Harry would mind if he changed things around the Castle. He didn't think Harry would.

"I will let you know a few things and see what I'm missing. Vlad took me straight to Romania. Three days later, we went to the Romanian Gringotts. The account manager of Vlad's accounts presented us with an alternative way to stop Dumbledore." Harry took a sip of his wine. "There is an old custom on the books, it allows heirs to sit in their places seats, however, the vote will go the way the parent wants regardless of how the heir votes without alerting anyone."

"You are letting Dumbledore be the placeholder and the votes go the way you desire." Severus started laughing. He couldn't help it. When he recovered he explained "it has been driving Dumbledore crazy because he has so many laws he has wanted to get passed, in your name, but they get veto'ed. He has set up an Alliance using the Potter name, so all the votes go the way you desire."

Harry started laughing as Severus smirked. All the "dark" creature restrictions and lists had been rejected time and time again. All the laws about limiting where the "dark" creature could reside had been rejected. Dumbledore had even tried to get the Statue of Secrecy rescinded but it failed as well as removing more books and classes out of Hogwarts. "I wish I had known that sooner. I would have shared it with Vlad and Radu. What about my former friends?" Harry had a list of ideas he wanted to start on as soon as Dumbledore was gone for good.

"Dumbledore has been trying to get Granger into a higher level position because of your name, however, many have objected to it because the girl doesn't have the skill or training. He wants her to be the first muggle-born Ministry of Magic. She has not endeared herself to many of higher-ups with her attitude. She ignores anything she doesn't like and tries to push it to be the way she believes it should be. She even tried to get the Ministry to do away with the Wizengamot and go with a purely democratic way of voting people in. She presented it to the Wizengamot with all the stats from the American voting system."

"She went in front of a bunch of old farts, who are stuck in the Victorian Era, and told them she wanted them out of power? She has balls but really stupid move." Harry never cared for Granger's attitude of not listening to others once she decided on something.

Harry remembered all the times she told him something wasn't there. There wasn't anyone speaking when he was hearing the hissing of the Basilisk, there wasn't anyone pulling the carriages when he could see the Thestrals, or when he heard his mother's voice. He didn't even want to think of how Granger treated Luna. 

"Yes, and she couldn't understand why they turned her down. She kept insisting it was because she was a muggle-born until the twins told her she was an idiot and why. Molly blew a gasket but the twins rarely see the rest of their family with the exception of Bill and Charlie. Bill and Charlie didn't remain in England after the war. They wanted to get away from their family. Arthur is the same, however, still clueless about what his wife and youngest two are like. I have wanted to test Arthur for potions." Severus had enjoyed watching the twins clue Granger in during an Order meeting. He remembered he wasn't the only one who enjoyed it as Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, and Minerva hid their own smirks. 

"I do too." Harry had wondered for years if Arthur was under some kind of potion. The man escaped to his shed enough times to make Harry wonder who Arthur survived living with Molly.

"Weasley isn't much better. He flunked out of Auror training. He blamed it on the biased Ministry. He claimed that people were jealous of him and were making it harder for him to succeed. He didn't even get his NEWT in potions and didn't pass his OWL with a high enough mark for the Aurors. He gained a stone during training from all his eating and since he stopped training he gained two stones." Severus wondered how the boy managed to eat all he did. The brat still couldn't eat without giving everyone a view of his food. "He spends most of his time at any pub. His work is getting people to buy him drinks for being your friend. Molly has become an expert in the Sobriety Potion as I refused to brew it for the brat." 

"Granger and Weasley, I thought they were getting married? I remember Weasley talking about it before the final battle." Harry remembered because when Weasley abandoned Granger and him in the forest Weasley came back and that night said he planned on marrying Granger and how much he missed her. 

"Granger crushed that dream. It was the only bright thing the girl did. She has been trying to date a few pure-bloods or even half-bloods in hopes of improving her standing since she tanked it. However, after one or two dates none of them want anything to do with her. Draco mentioned a betting pool going on who can last the longest on a date with her. So far it's only been two hours." 

Harry knew Granger would never be married to a pure-blood and it wasn't because of their prejudice. It was because certain things were expected out of a pure-blood wife and Granger wouldn't do that. Granger wanted the magical world to fit with her muggle view of the world. While there was nothing wrong with muggles, the magical world wasn't the muggle world. "Weaslette?"

"She has made a career out of mourning your death. She wears an engagement ring on her finger and every time she doesn't get her own way, tears up mentions your name, runs from the room. Molly chases after her and Weaslette gets her own way. So far Arthur has bought her two new racing brooms, a new wardrobe, and even pays her rent on a small flat in London." 

"How? He certainly can't afford that." Harry wondered if now that Arthur wasn't paying for Hogwarts' tuition and didn't have so many children at home, the man suddenly had money. However, it didn't make sense with all the small things Molly did to make things last. 

"Arthur is supporting his youngest two and Dumbledore has managed to get to be a department head of some importance in a made up department called Muggle Relations. Arthus is the only person in that department and he only does errands for Dumbledore." Severus had caught a few conversations between Arthur and Dumbledore but no enough to know what they were discussing.

"Now that is interesting. One of the people I need to investigate for the ICW is that department. They have some concerns regarding the man and his behavior."

Severus turned thoughtful for several minutes. The fire crackled as they were lost in their own thoughts. "I believe I might know why. Dumbledore has been getting a lot of new packages since Arthur took over that new position. The packages are shaped likes books. When I've been in his office, I have seen a lot of banned books on his bookshelves. Dumbledore has been speaking about his age and his concerns about our world when he passes." 

"Do you think he is looking to remain alive like the Flamels? I know the stone was destroyed, but he used to work with Nicholas Flamel." 

"I will need to review the memory to be sure but I do believe so. He has been running our world for decades and he certainly loves power. ICW, Chief Warlock, and Headmaster. He has been using that grandfather act for so long, he might believe that the magical world can't survive without his guidance." Severus hoped they weren't dealing with a crazy Dumbledore. 

The clock struck midnight as they pondered the latest developments. Severus looked at the Grandfather clock in the far corner that he had missed when he entered the room. "Tonight?"

"Will be just sleeping if you desire. I'm in no rush and there is no rush." 

Severus released the tension he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thank you, Harry. It's just too soon." He was aware they were now bonded and nothing would be breaking that bond. However, the bond didn't need to have a sexual act to seal the bond. 

"I'm aware Severus, we have plenty of time. I would rather get to you the real you, not Professor Severus Snape, Potion Master, Death Eater, and spy."

"I would enjoy getting to know the real Harry Potter, not the mask you have so cleverly created over the years." Severus was thankful that Harry wasn't like Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. Yes, Harry could have forced the issue but he didn't and to Severus that meant a lot.

"Bed?" 

"Yes, we have a long day tomorrow and I want to make sure that I'm ready for the social event of the season tomorrow night." 

Harry waved his hand and the fire went out. He held out his elbow for Severus to take. "I also want to check out the potion lab."

Severus' eyes lite up. "There is one here, too?"

"Yes. Kreacher has made sure it would be ready for your use tomorrow." 

Severus felt a bit spoiled and he loved it.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus could see Harry lurking in the dark corner. He was with a group of vampires that he had met during their travel. They were very protective of him, which was a bit strange. They had arrived an hour after the affair had started to avoid being introduced publically. 

Severus lost track of the countless names he had been introduced too. He could feel Harry's eyes every once in a while on him. He knew Harry was watching the crowd of people. Severus had avoided Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, and Molly Weasley. Dumbledore hadn't arrived as of yet but that wasn't surprising. The man was never on time for anything. 

Severus watched Harry step out of the shadows when their group approached the corner he had been hiding in. "Anything interesting?" Severus scanned the crowd and saw the blond head of Draco Malfoy. He had seen Draco guiding his wife, Astoria, around earlier. He made a point to mosey away from any area that Draco was seen in.

"Gossip." Harry tilted his head. "A lot of former Hogwarts students. All we are missing in the Headmaster." Harry didn't mention what he didn't see. What he didn't see were many Slytherins. He didn't see any other creatures except for those who they traveled with. 

Severus resisted the urge to make a smart-ass remark as he saw Granger marching over toward them. The girl believed she was the most knowledgeable person in any room. He could see she didn't recognize him as of yet. Harry had his mask in place. He was going to enjoy this. He knew that Granger and the rest had no clue that Harry knew the truth. 

"Harry, what are you doing here? Do you want to be arrested? We have to get you out of here. I can't believe you showing up here. Do you wish to be thrown into Azkaban for murder? The Aurors are going to notice you." Granger smacked Harry in the arm. "It is a good thing no one recognized you as of yet. Come on, let's get you out of here." She pulled on Harry's arm. "We can talk at the Burrow, once you are safe."

Harry didn't move as the vampires started a low growling, displeased that someone would dare to hit their prince. "Release me, Granger, now!" Harry's eyes turned black. 

Severus put his hand on Harry's other arm, using their link, sent him soothing waves of calmness. He didn't want Harry to kill the girl here, perhaps later. Severus felt Harry reign his temper in. Severus wondered how many of the vampires wanted to see the girl's blood.

"Harry, you will get thrown into Azkaban if we don't get you out of here." Granger looked around. "See, there are Aurors. They will arrest you." She pointed to the group of Aurors mulling around the beverage table. Some were clearly getting drunk. 

"Let them." Harry forcible removed Granger's hand from his arm. "Shall we call them over? I haven't seen some of them since I was last here. I wonder how Dean and Seamus are doing? I see the Patel twins are joining the group." 

Severus looked over at the Aurors, he recognized a few as former members of Dumbledore's Army and Gryffindors. The Patel twins worked at St. Mungos. He knew they were dating two from the Aurors. He couldn't remember which ones and frankly didn't care. 

"Harry, be serious." Granger tried to push Harry back into his former corner. She gave up when Harry didn't move. "Harry, get in the corner, I will go and get Ron and Ginny. We have to get you out of here. Perhaps if the Headmaster has arrived, he can assist." 

Severus loved the frustrated look on Granger. The girl was never going to learn she wasn't the brightest witch of her generation. While the girl was smart, she missed a lot of things that books did tell you. Books were written by one person and you needed many books on a subject to learn it thoroughly, while Granger relied on books that only Dumbledore approved worthy enough. 

"Yes, please get them all." Harry smiled, sweetly. 

Granger gave Harry a strange look, Severus hid his smile as the girl walked away. Harry tilted his head to the left. "Where is Rita?" 

The group of vampires scanned the room. "She is behind us on the plants." 

Severus saw a small little beetle flying down and settle on the top of Harry's head. Tomorrow's paper would be very interesting reading. 

"That should have been newsworthy. I wonder what Granger will do when she returns and I'm gone?" Harry did a quick scan of the ground. He scowled when his eyes saw Granger walking toward the three Weasleys. 

Severus smirked as the vampires grinned. "We will make sure to mention not seeing their Savior." 

"Severus, I believe it's time to show you another form of travel." 

Severus didn't time to respond before he found himself wrapped in darkness. The cold seeped into him but he wasn't cold. He felt it but he was still warm. He felt Harry tighten his arms around him as they used the shadows to leave the hall. 

_______________________________________________

Severus was set down in a chair. A blanket was placed over him. "I do apologize but I didn't want to Granger and the others to see us leave." Harry went to the fireplace and started a fire.

"I'm fine. It was an interesting way to travel. Does it require a lot of energy?"

"No, only if I were to do it over a long distance." Harry sat down. "Kreacher, tea, please." 

Severus acknowledged that Harry had manners. He never heard anyone else using please or thank you when speaking to a house-elf. He knew he would have his favorite tea. Severus was finding that he was getting used to being pampered. He smiled as he realized this was what happiness was about. He had never really been happy but since he had been reunited with Harry, he was happy. Granted, he wasn't at first. It was amazing what learning the truth did to oneself.

"You're happy." Harry looked at him closely. "It's a first." 

Severus smile went wider. "Yes, and it's amazing. I have enjoyed our time together. I even enjoyed watching Granger try to bully you and seeing her frustrated. However, that was also part of the old Severus Snape. Being Prince Severus Tobias Potter has been a life changer." Severus enjoyed the feeling for a few more minutes before he added. "Dumbledore will review her memory of tonight."

"Yes, I am aware. Imagine his surprise when my return is in the paper." Harry wore his own smile. "Their lives are going to come crashing down around them. All their lies will be exposed."

Severus saw the manically twinkle in Harry's eyes. He used to be afraid when he saw it in the Dark Lord's. Harry was destroying them with their own deeds. Harry only had to show up for Dumbledore and his posse of idiots to be destroyed. He wished he could be a fly on the wall when Minerva read the paper. "Dumbledore might not recognize me, he might think I'm one of my cousins. He wouldn't be aware of what a marking does. He only knows how a person changes when they are turned." 

There was a major difference between being turned and marked. He preferred the mark. When a person was turned they remained the age they were at. They didn't lose any of the scars, the bones didn't fix. They got paler, their bodies got leaner. They could blend with humans at night except for their stillness usually freaked out humans.

"I'm hoping he sees you as a cousin. It will be interesting when you reveal who you truly are." Harry's face turned pensive for a minute. "Is Draco sitting in the Wizenagamot?" 

"No, his family lost their seat because of the war. Draco has been slowly rebuilding everything but he is still suffering the results of the fallout. Lucius and Narcissa now reside in Greece." 

"So who has the Malfoy seats? How about your seats?" 

"Anyone who was a Death Eater lost their seats. I didn't because I never claimed the seats. They have been sitting in limbo as I didn't want the Dark Lord to use them. Dumbledore believes a cousin or even a great uncle has left them empty until he passes on." Severus never corrected the information as he didn't want Dumbledore using the seats either. "They would now be under your control as you are the head of our household. You have numerous seats that might sway the power in the Wizegamot." 

Severus believed it was why Dumbledore wanted Harry out of the picture. Dumbledore didn't want to lose the control he had over the magical world and Harry Potter's name would certainly remove that power, especially if Harry went against Dumbledore. 

"Power I never wanted. A power that Dumbledore fears losing. The last war seemed more like a war of egos. Neither man wanted to have the other in charge. Granted the Dark Lord was nutso. Dumbledore is just better at hiding his brand of crazy."

Severus didn't disagree. He had seen Dumbledore's craziness first hand. "What do you want to do regarding the good Weasleys?"

"Nothing. They haven't done anything to me. The twins and I are business partners. I know they never betrayed me. Arthur, I have always wondered about him. He seems to be under the control of Molly and Dumbledore." 

"Many have wondered that about that very thing. At the time of their wedding, many thought she had used love potions on him." Severus remembered the rumors. Arthur and Molly were a few years ahead of him during their Hogwarts years but the Hogwarts rumor mill still worked.

"Dumbledore was a red-headed. Do you think the youngest two could be his? It would explain the differences in them compared to the others." Harry stared at the fire. "Molly certainly coddled the youngest." 

"Yes, she did. It would also make sense regarding Dumbledore's desire to see them well off. He never took much interest in the older boys. When Percy started to work at the Ministry, Dumbledore wanted him to be a member of the Order but only because of the information he could provide. He has never taken care of the older ones like he has the youngest two." Severus was going to brew a few potions. 

"I will speak to the twins. They might be able to assist us in testing their father for potions while testing the youngest for their parentage." Harry smirked. "Wouldn't that make a lovely headline?" 

Severus was enjoying this aspect of Harry. He would have never associated Harry Potter with the subtle art of revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke to an empty bed. He wasn't surprised. Severus was used to rising early. Harry, as a vampire, preferred to sleep during the day. He got up and found Severus in the living area, reading. "Evening." They were staying at the revamped Black residence. Many of the other vampires were still sleeping.

Severus looked up. "Yes, it is. You have a lot of mail. Some howlers, also. The paper was very interesting." 

Harry wasn't surprised. "Howlers from Molly Weasley and Granger?" 

"Yes. I disabled them, so they are just sitting on the table." Severus had learned to disable them a long time ago. He was always getting them from upset parents about their precious child not doing well in potions. 

Harry leaned down and gave Severus a kiss. "You smell yummy." 

"It's the same potions I have always used." Severus tilted his head up and saw the lust filled eyes of Harry Potter. "Oh!" Severus had been some interesting articles on sexual arousal potions. They got a bit detailed. "I didn't-"

"It's fine, Severus. We will still take it slow." Harry headed to a seat by the small table by the fireplace. As he sat down, Kreacher appeared. "Paper, letters, food in a bit. Winky making you fresh banana pancakes. Nasty Bushy-Haired girl trying to call Dobby to her." 

"Thank you, Kreacher. If she tries again, tell Dobby to have some fun with her. Remind him of my second year at Hogwarts. He will make sure Granger will regret calling him." 

"Yes, Master." Kreacher disappeared. 

Severus laughed as he went back to his article. Harry opened the paper. 

HARRY POTTER NOT DECEASED!!!!!!!

The Lies of Albus Dumbledore

By Rita Skeeter

It may surprise many of you to learn that Harry Potter returned to London last night. He was at the reception that the Ministry of Magic arranged to welcome the vampires of Romania to our country. Harry looked healthy and every bit the grand wizard he is. 

However, the shocking news is that Hermione Granger stated that Harry Potter was wanted for murder. She tried to get Harry to leave before the Aurors saw Harry. She even claimed that the dear Headmaster would aid in covering Harry's escape. 

I was shocked. I decided to investigate. Harry Potter isn't wanted for murder. He is wanted by the Ministry to come forward and testify about the events that happened at the Battle of Hogwarts. They need him to verify the accounts of the demise of You-Know-Who. 

The members of the Wizenagamot want him to come forward and claim his seats. It turns out that Headmaster Dumbledore has been using all of Harry Potter's seats. He has been using them for over two decades. I investigate at Gringotts. They were able to inform me that Mr. Potter wasn't even aware of his accounts or seats before he disappeared. So my question is how is the Headmaster able to use them legally?

Since they have been used illegal, does that mean all those laws that have been created in Harry's honor are now unlawful? Does that mean that Harry can revoke those laws? Does that mean that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore loses the majority of his power? The answer to all these questions is yes. 

Harry lowered the paper. "I believe a trip to Gringotts is in order."

"I arranged for you to see your account manager tonight at 9." Severus got up and walked to Harry. While Gringotts was opened twenty-four hours, seven days a week, only tellers and minor employees worked after hours unless a meeting was scheduled. "My account manager will also be present." Severus picked up the paper. "Rita did a wonderful job."

"Yes, she did." Harry stood up. "You know Dumbledore won't get into any trouble as of yet."

"No, but he will throw some people in our path to defer people from believing he was at fault. He likes to keep his hands clean. I was surprised he was the one who did the deed that got you turned."

"I was too. Over my years at Hogwarts, he always arranged for me to do those deeds he needed to be done." Harry leaned in and licked Severus' neck. Severus tilted his head. "Have you eaten?" 

"Yes." Severus moaned as Harry's fangs sank into his neck. When Severus regained control over himself, he found himself sitting in Harry's lap on the couch. He lifted his head off of Harry's shoulder. "We need to do that again." 

Harry licked Severus' neck. "I love to do it again." 

"Oops." A voice said from the doorway. 

Harry looked up. "Yes, Red?" Harry wasn't sure why the man was named Red. He didn't have red hair, he always wore deep blue, almost black clothing. His eyes were a deep blue. His hair was a light brown/reddish shade

"There is someone that has been standing outside for the last three hours. They keep walking back and forth in front of the house." 

Severus stood up so that Harry could get up. They went to the window and looked out. "Ginny Weasley. I wondered if she would show up here today." Harry had arranged for all new wards on top of the old wards the Black family had. He had the goblins remove all the wards that Dumbledore had established. He knew the Order wouldn't be able to see the house. 

"No Fidilius?" Severus asked as he returned to his seat. 

"No. However, the Black wards are still intact." Harry summoned some juice for Severus and handed him the glass. "It's why they know about the house but can't see it." 

"I had wondered why she didn't knock." Red peeked out the window. "Do you want us to get rid of her?"

Harry looked at Severus. "Severus, you up for a bit of acting?" 

"I do believe I am." Severus got up. He transfigured his clothing into some of the muggles fashion. "Acceptable?" 

"Oh, yes." Harry stared at Severus' jean covered legs. His eyes traveled upward. "Very acceptable." Harry transfigured his clothes into matching jeans and jersey. Harry pulled a button off of a cushion. He transfigured it into a ring. He held out it to Severus. 

Severus followed Harry's example and did his own. They exchanged rings. Red laughed. "I so want to hear this." 

Severus followed Harry out of the living room and to the front door. Harry held the door opened for Severus. Severus stepped through and waited for Harry. Harry held out his elbow and Severus took it. They walked down the front stairs and weren't even on the sidewalk before Ginny appeared in front of them. 

"Where have you been?" Ginny stepped back a bit and looked at the two of them. Her eyes traveled up and down and finally settled on their left hands. She saw the gold bands. "You're married?"

"Yes, I am. Please excuse us. I did promise my husband a trip to the park and dinner." 

"He did. He always keeps his promises." Severus leaned into Harry. "The red-headed menace?" 

"No, the red-headed stalker." 

"Oh, yes, her." Severus' lip curled. "I do see what you mean." Severus let his distaste show on his face. He was going to have to remember this character he created.

"I know. I thought I had exaggerated but now I see I might have made a bit an understatement. I certainly didn't expect her to show up at our house." Harry had expected to see either Granger or Weasley, perhaps Dumbledore. He wasn't expecting Ginny Weasley.

"Perhaps, darling, what do the muggles call them?" Severus pretended to struggle with the word. "It's that legal term that bans a person from getting near you? You can get them arrested when they disobey it." 

"You mean a restraining order, love?" Harry smiled fondly at Severus. He sent his enjoyment through their link. He felt Severus' pleasure at this little ruse. 

"Yes, that. It might come in handy in the future." Severus sent a laugh over their link. 

"I do agree. I will get our solicitor on it as soon as Monday arrives." Harry patted Severus' hand. "We shan't let her spoil our day." 

Harry flashed a bit of fang at Severus. Severus let out a giggle. "Not now, dear. Besides, it's not like she has anything you would be interested in." Severus returned the favor by looking Ginny up and down. "Nothing at all." 

"Yes, love, very true." Harry made a sickened face as he looked at Ginny. "Nothing at all." 

"How dare you? Harry was my boyfriend. We are to be married." 

Harry laughed. "Miss Weasley, if you were the last human on this planet, I still wouldn't bite your neck, never mind marrying you." 

"Not when he has me." Severus battered his eyelashes. 

"Oh, don't do that. I might have to take you back home and we can revisit the bed." 

"Tease." Severus leaned into Harry. "He is always teasing me." 

"You love it." Harry kissed Severus on the tip of his nose. "We best be going or I will take you back to bed. However, you do need some food." Harry made a sour face. "Not a pleasure seeing you. Tell your cohorts to keep away from me and mine." 

"Oh, I do love when you act so tough." Severus leaned into Harry. "How about we skip the meal?"

Harry looked down at Severus as Severus rested his head on Harry's shoulders. "Oh, what you do to me." Harry picked up Severus and headed back into the house. Once inside, he put Severus down as they both started laughing. 

Red and a few others were also laughing. "I don't think I would have ever expected that out of Severus. You too, my Prince." One of Harry's guards finally recovered enough to speak. 

"We had to put a silencing charm up. Rolf started laughing so hard." Red smacked Rolf upside his head.

"Sorry, but seeing an empty-headed Severus with the Prince playing the macho hero was funny."

"It was." Severus started laughing again. "Did you see her face when she noticed the wedding bands." 

Harry lost it. He laughed the hardest he had in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Red entered the kitchen and saw Severus reading the paper. "I know Harry is up but I want to speak to you about today. He is only being introduced as a diplomat and I am aware you knowing his true profession. Today will be rough for him and I am hoping you will use the bond between the two you to keep his emotions under control."

Severus had been impressed by Harry's shield but he understood what Red was saying. Dumbledore, Granger, the Weasleys, and the Order all in one place. Dumbledore and the people who used him back by those who didn't know the truth. Yes, Harry was going to keep control of his temper. "I will aid him."

"I knew you were the right choice the minute he stepped forward to protect you." Red grinned. "Preacher pushed to see what Harry would do. I can't wait to collect on our bet." Red almost danced out of the kitchen. At the door, he looked over his shoulder. "Yes, you are the right choice for a mate."

Severus was wondering about vampires and their weird mind games. Though as he thought about it, if he had decades or centuries to watch the world, he would find himself crafting mind games for fun. He used mind games to keep himself alive when the Dark Lord was in one of his moods. A fresh cup of tea appeared in front of him. "Thank you, Kreacher." 

Severus was finished with the paper and was reading his potion journal. He was attempting to figure out what he would need to do to improve the Blood Replenishing potion. He heard Harry enter the room. He knew it was Harry but not because of how quiet he walked but the bond sent a little shiver through him. Severus handed Harry the paper as Harry neared the table. "Miss Weasley was busy." Kreacher had served him Scotch Eggs for breakfast. Kreacher had been providing them with what he considered proper English food for their meals. He was expecting a full English but Kreacher never did what was expected. "Eggs?"

"Kreacher, tea and breakfast, please." Harry unfolded the paper. He arched a brow at the headline. Yes, Ginny had been busy. Harry walked around the kitchen as he read. Severus ignored the floating crockery as Harry's magic reacted to the article. 

HARRY POTTER MARRIED, MISS WEASLEY SUING FOR BREACH OF CONTRACT

By Willis Simpson

Late last night there was a breach of contract filing issued by Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley and their daughter, Ginevra Weasley for not fulfilling the marriage contract filed over ten years ago. Mr. Potter was just ten years old at the time and Miss Weasley would have been nine at the time of the filing. The breach of contract suit is requesting the annulment of Mr. Potter's current marriage, five million galleon in damages, and that he fulfill the marriage agreement. 

We are wondering how it was filed. In order for a lawsuit to be filed, it must first determine if a breach is material and caused damages. The law requires that a breach be serious and that it caused damages before a party may sue for breach of contract. Damages must be in the form of lost money. Such minor differences from the contract agreement are not usually enough for a lawsuit. We also wonder why Miss Weasley has been playing the grieving widow when it was clear Mr. Potter's friends knew he was alive. 

Now, in a Marriage Contract, it is considered a promise to marry thus fulfilling the breach of promise aspect. It still has to go before the Wizenagamot to determine if the requirements of a breach of promise have been met. A breach of promise to marry, or simply, “breach of a promise,” occurs when a person promises to marry another and then backs out of their agreement. In the magical world, a promise to marry is considered to be legally enforceable, so long as the promise or agreement fulfills all the basic requirements of a valid contract. The failure to fulfill a promise to marry is treated as a breach of contract. Meaning, quite simply, a party can hold the other party liable for breaking their promise. 

The laws governing promises to marry are known as “Heart Balm Laws.” If we do not enforce the Heart Balm statute, then no lawsuit may be filed for a breach of promise to marry. The parties will not be entitled to damages for losses. However, recovery may still be possible through a cause of action for fraud. However, the really interesting part of all this is that Mr. Potter was never made aware of this contract so, therefore, how could he break a promise he never made or was aware of? Miss Weasley was certainly aware of it. So why wasn't Mr. Potter? Why is she holding to a promise he never made? 

We are still wondering why we have been hearing that Mr. Potter was dead and now he is here, back in our country. Where has he been? Why has he returned? Why has Headmaster Dumbledore been telling us for years he was in charge of the Potter Estate? Why didn't the Headmaster inform Mr. Potter? Why has he been encouraging the death of Mr. Potter while being aware Mr. Potter was alive? These questions must be answered. We must determine if someone is held accountable for a contract he had no idea was in existence what does it mean for the rest of us? Does it mean anyone can create contracts for others and use our laws to enforcing these contracts? So many other questions that leave us here busy digging for answers. 

Harry put the paper down next to his breakfast plate. He was standing close to Severus. "She certainly going to make herself look foolish. Where is everyone else?" 

"They were off to check the Ministry for your official visit." Severus felt Harry's trousers. He looked up. "Dumbledore will be there to greet you and welcome you back." 

"You mean to keep me from speaking to anyone." Harry gave Severus a kiss, inhaling as he withdrew. "I am going to enjoy watching Dumbledore try and cover this up. He doesn't know about you, so do you mind staying home or wearing some parselglamours?" 

"I won't mind the parselglamours. Same as yesterday but without the idiot facade?" 

"Yes, I'm sure Dumbledore will eventually figure out it's you but I say let's have some fun." Harry sat down in his seat. He looked at his food. "I would rather your blood." 

Severus blushed but continued eating breakfast. 

____________________________________________________

Red was leading the way as the escort of vampires were surrounding Harry and Severus. There were reporters yelling out questions as they walked toward the Wizenagamot. Question about how Harry was still alive? What happened all those years ago? Why didn't Harry return before now? Harry felt Severus squeeze his hand when Severus spotted Dumbledore. Harry looked around and spotted Dumbledore heading directly for them with some Order members who were also Aurors. "He is going to try and use the Aurors to separate us." Harry kept his face blank and send a reassuring feeling through the bond. Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and some former Gryffindors were with Dumbledore.

"On it." Red wasn't about to let his Prince be separated from them. The vampire guard moved into a tighter formation around Harry and Severus as two guards from behind moved to line up equal with Harry and Severus. One more on each side, making it two on each side of Harry, Red leading the way, and two behind them.

"My dear boy,-" Dumbledore got cut off as Red stepped in front of Dumbledore blocking him from getting closer to Harry. 

"We have a meeting. Please step aside." Red didn't move. 

"I am sure this isn't necessary. We have plenty of people here to protect Harry. These are some of his old friends" Dumbledore tilted his head to the Aurors behind him. Dumbledore tried to step around Red but Red moved with him. "Harry, please explain to your guard that we are old friends and I would never do anything to harm you." 

"It's Prince Harry Dracula of Wallachia." Red glared at Dumbledore. "You will respect my Prince." Red didn't move the Aurors pulled out their wands. Red just kept a steady forward look. 

Dumbledore leaned sideways. "Harry, perhaps we can speak before the session? I'm sure your husband and guards would enjoy a tour around the Ministry." 

Harry didn't even respond but signaled to Red to move forward. Red, Harry, Severus, and the rest of the guards stepped around Dumbledore. Harry kept his eyes straight as they walked. Severus could feel the rage at Dumbledore's words through the bond. He didn't blame Harry but focused on keeping his husband calm and in control. Severus really wanted to tell the vampires to kill Dumbledore. The vampires could hear Dumbledore ordering the Aurors to stop Harry and his group. When the Aurors approached from behind and were about to stop the guards, they all turned and faced Dumbledore and the Aurors. 

"Headmaster, we have nothing to discuss. If you attempt to stop me and my party from discharging our duty, I will file charges against you. All charges." Harry allowed his fangs to flash as a reminder to Dumbledore what Harry could expose if pushed. Harry would be exposing everything but on his own timetable, not something Dumbledore would control. Today was only about introducing Harry and his consort to the British Magical world and taking full control of his seats.


End file.
